


i'd give away my soul just to hold you once again

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: He would give away his soul if he could just hold her in his arms one more time...





	i'd give away my soul just to hold you once again

He couldn't stand it.

Seeing her laugh, watching her hang on the arm of another man, was galling. She was his, or she had been.

Who was the man? Why was he important to her? She deserved so much better.

But  _he_  hadn't been better. He had hurt her by his stiffness. She had been full of affection and he had never returned it.

He didn't know how or when they had fallen apart. There hadn't been a huge falling out, it was just gradual. He had grown distant, she had grown distant. She had tried, of course, to get close to him. Even though they had been dating, he had held her at arms length.

After a few months of putting her all into trying to make their relationship work, she had given up. He was too cold to her, too shut off.

She had slipped from his grasp.

By the time he had come to his senses, she was long gone.

So he had let her go. He hadn't gone after her, he hadn't looked for her. He had broken every promise he had ever made to her.

Who  _was_  the man that he would earn her love and her sweet smiles?

Why did he continue to question what had happened with them? Why couldn't he accept it? He thought he had, until he had seen her again.

Had their love vanished so quickly? It hadn't even been six months since she had left him.

Sometimes he would dream about her. He would shut his eyes and see her golden hair, her brown eyes, and those kissable rosebud lips.

Then he would wake up, and that's all it would be.

A dream.

He would give away his own soul to have her in his arms just one more time.

But all he had was a broken vow and empty arms...


End file.
